


I'm not alone, but I'm still lonely

by bluesapphic



Series: Spierfeld Week 20gayteen [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesapphic/pseuds/bluesapphic
Summary: Bram and Simon meet at their parents book club.Spierfeld Week Day 1 - Alternative Meeting.





	I'm not alone, but I'm still lonely

**Author's Note:**

> It's not amazing and there are probably spelling errors, but I had fun with it so whatever.

Bram was glad his mom had started going to a book club. Ever since the divorce and the move, his mom hadn’t made a huge effort to get out of the house and make friends, throwing herself into her work instead. So when she had told him that she had a received an email from a PTA parent about a book club and asked, “What do you think about me joining?” Bram had enthusiastically replied, “I think it’s a great idea!”

Bram was less excited about the fact that his mom wanted him to read the books with her.

“You love reading! And we can even discuss the books together. I know it won’t be the same as talking to your dad about your English essays, but perhaps it will still be some good mother-son bonding time?”

“I’m going to be so busy with soccer practice, not to mention homework. And anyway, isn’t the point of this for you parents to discuss the book?”

His mom looked a little upset, but didn’t push. Even so, Bram relented. “Okay, how about I read one book per month, instead of one a week?”

Bram was delighted to see his mom brighten at that. It would be worth it to give up some free time reading books with his mom if it made her happy, he decided.

* * *

 

Bram was about to get on the bus for home when he realized he had forgotten his copy of Hamlet in his locker. He rushed to his locker, turned the lock as quickly as he could, grabbed the book, and ran back to the bus crossing his fingers in hope that the bus hadn’t left only to find an empty parking lot. He sighed in frustration before calling his mom.

“Hey mom? I missed the bus, do you think you could pick me up?”

“Of course honey, but I can’t leave work for another hour.”

“That’s fine, Mom. I’ll just do some homework in the library until you get here.”

“Oh! Do you want to come to book club tonight? I won’t have enough time to drop you off at home before going.”

“Yeah mom, I’ll come.”

“Okay, I’ll see you in an hour. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

 

An hour and a half later, Bram was awkwardly standing behind his mom on the front porch of a very nice house. His mom had spent the car ride explaining that book club always took place at the Spiers’ house, they had three children and did he know their son who was in Bram’s grade?

Bram hadn’t been sure until the door opened to reveal Simon, the boy from Bram’s English class that he had secretly been crushing on.

“Hi Ms. Greenfeld,” Simon smiled. “Hey Bram!”

Bram blushed, unable to reply. He was usually pretty good at conversation, but when it came to cute boys, it was like he didn’t even know how to make noise come out of his mouth.

“Angela, it’s so good to see you!” Simon’s mom called from kitchen, where she was preparing snacks. “Oh, I see you brought your son!” She wiped her hands on a towel before shaking Bram’s and saying, “I’m Emily. It’s so nice to finally meet you. Your mom says you’ve been reading our book club books with us!”

“Yes,” Bram replied, incapable of saying more with Simon so close by.

“Well, as much as we’d all love for you to stay down here and discuss Water for Elephants with us, I’m sure you’d much rather not hang out with the parents. Why don’t you go up to Simon’s room?” Emily turned to Simon. “Simon?”

Simon looked up from the phone he’d been staring at for the past five minutes to say, “Yeah, sounds good. Follow me.”

* * *

 

Bram stood awkwardly in Simon’s messy bedroom while Simon hastily threw things into his closet to make space for Bram to sit.

“Sorry, my room looks so bad, I swear it’s not like this all the time.”

Bram pushed aside his feelings of nausea to stammer out, “I-It’s no big deal, I can just sit on the floor.”

“The floor? Dude no way, you’re my guest, I’m not making you sit on the floor,” Simon replied as he finally cleared all the clothes off of his bed. “You can set your bag down anywhere.”

“Great, thanks.” Bram practically whispered, sitting precariously on the edge of Simon’s bed.

“So…why are you here? Not that I’m complaining, but people don’t usually bring their kids to book club.”

“Umm,” Bram stared at the ground, wondering if his brain would ever start up again. If this had been anyone but Simon, he was sure he’d be able to just answer.

“Sorry, we don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. I’m kind of a rambler, if you hadn’t noticed, it’s a bit of a problem.”

“No, it’s cute,” Bram replied quickly, before realizing what he’d said and turning bright red. “I mean-”

“You mean you think I’m cute?” Simon teased, grinning.

Bram was sure he was going to pass out, this was turning out to be much worse than he’d thought.

“Whoa, Bram, you okay? I was just kidding.” Simon reached out and put what Bram was sure Simon thought was a steadying hand on his shoulder, but all it did was give Bram more butterflies.

Bram closed his eyes and breathed in and out a few times, trying to calm himself down.

“Poop.” Simon said and Bram’s eyes flung open.

“What?”

“Sorry I was trying to think of something funny to see if it would help and all I could think of was poop.”

Bram cracked a smile at that.

“Oh good it worked.”

Bram and Simon spent the next few moments grinning at each other before Simon’s smile suddenly faltered and he turned away to look at his wall.

Bram was worried that he’d done something. He’d stared for too long, hadn’t he? Simon knew he had a crush on him. Bram opened his mouth and then shut it, unsure of what to say, but before he could think of anything to say, Simon said, “If it’s any consolation, I think you’re cute.”

“Oh.”

Simon glanced up at Bram quickly before going back to staring at the wall. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

Bram took in a deep breath and before he could overthink it, he put his hand on Simon’s. “I’m glad you did.”

Simon looked back up at Bram, smiling, and Bram silently thanked the universe for making him miss the bus.


End file.
